


Anniversary of sorts

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, They love each other, harry lost his baking skills, small aniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: Jubilee
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	Anniversary of sorts

He walked through the entryway, sending his robes to the coat rack with a flick of his wand and removing his boots. 

In the kitchen stood his husband, a disheveled mess covered in red liquid. 

“Harry! Is this blood? Who did this?” Draco asked, while he used his wand to _Scourgify_ and examine him for any wounds. When he found none, he turned, puzzled, to Harry. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and turned his gaze to the counter. Draco followed his gaze to the counter where he saw a mess of cherries and melted ice cream.

“And what is this?”

“Er, a failed attempt at Cherries Jubilee,” Harry said, embarrassed.

And it was then that Draco remembered the day. The anniversary of the first time they went out in public. 

That night they had shared their first dessert.

Cherries Jubilee.

Draco smiled, and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
